Games
Games are a major part of the Habbo community. User made games are created with furni within player-owned rooms, some with furni created by Habbo for specified games (like Freeze), while others are completely player made-up (like Falling Furni). Games have been one of the main focal points that Habbo tries to implement, since Habbo is directed as a "teen hangout". Teens and kids like playing games so the mention of games entices the user to come play. Some games have become so popular like Falling Furni, Habbo staff have recognized them as official games (not made by Habbo developers though). Official Games Sometimes, third-party companies incorporate themselves into the game. So far all third-party games have their own currency, which can be purchased with Habbo credits (if playing the game through Habbo). These games are indicated with a "*". :Click the links for more details. *Battle Banzai - A spin-off of Battleball with changed features. *SnowStorm - Players must throw snowballs at the opposing team. More snowballs thrown by a player that hit, the more points that player gains for their team. There are also many different scenarios and maps that players can choose to play in. *Freeze - The object is to freeze as many players as you can. *Fast Food - Players compete against each other to serve up dishes with parachutes. *Habbo Speedway - Race with players from around the world on a Habbo-style race track. This game uses only 1 button to drive. Steering is not needed! Use power-ups, spin out, get first! *Pix - Much like the drawing game Pictionary, play with your Habbo friends and take turns guessing what a user has drawn! You can purchase new colors to draw with (unless you enjoy black, white, and gray) with coins. Hammers help you solve a friend's puzzle if you need help or re-randomizes words for you to draw. Pick a friend and draw! *Turku - In 2012, Habbo worked with Finnish students to create these special games. This is what they came up with! *STREETZ* - The first 3rd-party released game for Habbos, Streetz is a mix between an open world and Racing game. Play with Habbo players around the world or with people who have never even heard of Habbo! *Hero Zero* - Create your own "Hero" and complete missions, dress up your character, battle others (even non-Habbo players), and rise through the ranks! Retired Games *Battleball - A game played on "space hoppers". Teams of a minimum of 2 must try and "claim" as many squares as possible, by bouncing on them with their individual space hopper within the time limit set. When a square is bounced on by a player, it changes the color to the team's color. A player must bounce on the square three times to secure it as their own. *Lido Diving - Users use the diving board to complete their own unique diving sequences. Moves include: stars, flips, and air punches. Points (up to 10) are awarded by other users and the divers ultimate score is displayed on the video screen. *Wobble Squabble - Players must nudge, slap and push their opponents off the inflatables and into the water using various keys on the keyboard. User-Made games Click the links for more details * Amazing Race/Mario Kart - A race around several, or many rooms. The object is to finish the race first. Usually this game requires you to have a team mate. * Bingo - Each player has to roll the same number the host's dice had rolled on. * Carnival/Takeshi's Castle - Carnivals are usually made up of about 6+ games, in each different game a player will lose and they are out of the game until there is one player left. * Costume Change - In this game, the host will say a theme and the players have to change their clothes relating to that theme. The worst looking outfit for that theme loses and so on, until there is one player left. * Defend Your Pod - Often referred to as DYP, there will be two of each color of pod placed in a room. The players will then have to try to get up from their seat, sit on another players pod, and return to their own, before someone does the same to them. If they're successful, the color of pod which the player sat on would lose. This is repeated until there is only one team left. Teams usually consist of two players and each team is a different color of pod. * Don't Hit the Wall - This game is played with six chairs. The owner will roll a number on a dice, and the user of that number moves a space. Reaching the end, or the wall, typically means the player has lost. * Don't Say Yes or No - People answer questions without the use of "yes", "no", and other similar words or phrases and try to win furniture prizes. * Don't Wake Grandma - A Habbo dresses like an old person and lays in a bed. They type "zzzzzzz" showing that they are "asleep." Users dance while the grandma is asleep, like having a party, when the old person gets up, the players sit down at their seats. The last person to sit loses. * Falling Furni - The game is played with an array of Furniture items. People gather in an enclosed area within a guest room, the Admin of the room then "drops" furni into the area and the Habbos scramble to sit on the items. When all items are dropped, one Habbo will remain standing, this Habbo has lost. They usually have the option to "P2S (Pay to stay)" Which allows the person to continue on and act as if they didn't lose or "Rev (Revenge)" Which allows the player to Automatically make whichever Habbo they choose lose. These options usually cost Furni or Coins. * Football - Made by using the World Cup Furni. Same aspect as Soccer or Football. * Fridge Game - Players grab items from a fridge, which determines whether they stay in the game. * Haunted mansion - The object of this game is to stay as far away from the ghosts/killers as much as possible or run away from them before getting killed. * Hide and Seek - Players avoid caught by the host in a classic game of Hide and Seek. * Ghost Train - A killer is chosen and they choose who to kill on the train. The host decides how they die. * Kick the Ugly - Players vote off the least-favored person and the person chosen gets kicked. * Kick Wars The objective of this game is to eliminate the opposing team by kicking them, while trying to avoid being kicked themselves. There are two kinds of kick wars: "Kick Wars" and "Team Kick Wars." - Kick wars no longer works due to no more free rights. * Melting Mats - The host rolls the dice and whatever the dice number is, that mat is removed(or put back if no mat is there). If a player touches the floor, then that player is out. * Pool attack - The object of the game is to get from one side of the column to the other, without stepping in the pools. * Prezzie trap - The object of this game, is the host will try to trap the players with prezzies. * Race - The game has sofas set up in two sides of the room. When the admin says "Go!", the players have to run to the other side and back to their original place until all the players who ran the slowest back to their chair are gone. * Stack Attack - A new game where you control a box and you stack onto other people to eliminate them. * The Sims - Players are split into two teams (families). Each family rolls a holodice and the number rolled determines their fate. * Typing Showdown - Players race against other players by correctly retyping what the host says as fast as possible. * Water Polo - Made with a majority of Beach Furni and some Soccer furni. Same aspect as the real world sport. * Wobble Squabble - Both players stands in a corner in the room. When the host says go they run to the middle. Then each player tries to push their opponent back to their corner. Whoever does this first wins. * VolleyBall - See page for details. * Steal The Ice Cream - You run from one side of the room to the other, trying to reach the ice cream machine. You can't get trapped in between pods by two players or you lose. * Trivia Races - There is often a sticky in the room with topics. The host rolls the dice to determine the topic. After the topic is chosen, the host asks a question about that topic. Whoever player answers it first will move up. The first player to reach the other side is the winner. * One out of Six - The person at the front of the line chooses a number, he then roles a dice, if that number is the one he chooses, he wins a prize of his choice, the owner tries his best to remember peoples faces so they can't get back in without p2p. * Telephrase - This game involves wired furni, you will need 'User Says key Word' 'Teleport for Furni' and 'Triggering user is on furni' Once the wired is set up, enter the awnser to a theme into the key word, then tell the users playing a theme that the word comes under, when they work out the correct word they will be teleported. Image Gallery dyp.jpg|A Defend Your Pod room habbobingo.PNG|A Bingo room habborace.PNG|A Race room bb2_big_picture_521x348.gif|The Battleball room